harry potter en de opvolger van voldemord
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: wie is de opvolger van voldemord? en wt verteld ie? er gebeuren vreemde dingen en de opvolger van voldemord beweerd vreemde dingen. willen julie weten wat ? lees het dan p.s het is me eerste verhaal oordeel niet te hard als ik foutjes maak ben pas 13
1. Chapter 1

harry potter en de opvolger van

voldemord

inleiding sneep heeft perkamentus vermoord en ik schrijf nu verder waar j.k rowling is geëindigd en dit is gereven door dominique mackaaij

hoofdstuk 1 de brieven

harry was terug in de leegusterlaan , en lag in bed na te denken of hij wel of niet naar zweinstein terug zou gaan. want na wat er een paar weken geleden is gebeurt denkt ie om veder te gaan met gruzelementen, te vernietigen samen met ron en hermelien .en om ondertussen sneep op te sporen zo dat ie wraak kan nemen op de dood van perkamentus.

Opeens hoort hij getik op het raam en kijkt,hij ziet daar een uil koekerroekus de uil van ron ,en ziet nog drie uilen een gewonen bos uil die is van zweinstein want harry ziet de envelop . de ander twee weet hij niet van wie ze zijn en hij maakt het raam open koekerroekus gaat wild te keer, harry pakt hem en ziet dat ie twee brieven heb van ron en hermelien . en dan pakt ie de brieven van de vreemde uilen en maakt de brief open van een hele slordige rooien uil

.en onder aan de brief staat dat ie van loena leeflang is er staat :

Beste harry

Na wat er vorig jaar is gebeurt twijfel ik om terug te gaan naar zweinstein .

Wat doe jij?

Liefs loena leeflang

De ander pik zwarte grote uil heeft ook een brief en die is van macel .er staat:

Beste harry

Ga jij terug naar zweinstein ?

Van oma mag ik zelf beslissen , maar ik weet het niet. Wat doe jij?

Bij ron en hermelien staat:

Beste harry wij hadden het idee om niet naar zweinstein te gaan .maar om naar sneep en voldemord (o'ron stel je niet zo aan dat ik ze naam schrijf! ) op zoek te gaan en de gruzelementen op te sporen .

Wat vind jij ?

harry denkt ff na en pakt dan een stuk perkament en begint te schrijven :

beste hermelien en ron ik ben het met jullie eens om de gruzelementen op te sporen

hij pakt nog twee stukken en schrijft twee keer:ik ga niet naar zweinstein maar voldemord zoeken.

Dan geeft hij de brieven aan de uilen en vliegen weg.

Hoofdstuk 2 terug in het nest

De volgende ochtend gaat hij naar beneden en ziet koekerroekus voor het raam hij heeft weer een brief . er staat:

Harry je word om 12:00 uur precies opgehaald ik weet niet door wie . dan kom je bij ons logeren hermelien is er al

Gr ron

Harry pakt ze spullen en gaat naar oom herman en zegt:oom ik word om 12:00 uur opgehaald en ga dan weg. oom herman gromt en zegt je doet maar . in een keer hoort harry een knal en knijster en dobby staan voor zijn neus . dobby zegt we komen meneer harry potter ophalen .knijster mompelt zacht: stuk vreet is harry potter dat die arme knijster hem moet gehoorzamen gaat met modderbloedjes om en had de heer van het duister verslagen maar nu is hij terug en wat zal harry potter boeten . maar knijster blijft zich afvragen hoe

hij dat heeft gedaan hem zo maar verslaan . als arme knijster vrij is zal hij de heer van het duister en zijn opvolger gaan dienen .heeft voldemord een opvolger ? vroeg harry ongelovig aan knijster .maar knijster zij alleen knijster zegt niets niets niets en nog eens niets .als je het niet zegt dan heb je een probleem en laat ik je nooit vrij ik beveel je om het te zeggen . zij harry. Okee knijster zal een hint geven maar meer ook niet hij heeft zwart vetig haar tot aan ze schouders en een grote neus net als die van een neusaap . WAT! Zeg niet dat het sneep is . dat zij knijster ook niet meester moet zelf maar uitvinden wie het is knijster zegt niets meer . knijster heeft al veel te veel gezegd . meneer harry potter heeft het goed geraagde . piepte dobby .het was of harry niet meer kon na denken toen hij het hoorden sneep de opvolger van voldemord ? dat kon gewoon niet dacht harry .

Toen vroeg ie: dobby komen jullie mij ophalen ? ja piepte dobby .komt u maar mee meneer harry potter .harry volgde dobby met zijn hutkover .dobby toverde de koffer weg en toen gingen zij er waren allemaal kleuren .toen

Hoofdstuk2 het duister teken in het nest

Was hij in het nest ,maar het duister teken hing boven het huis . harry's hard stond stil . hij rende naar het huis toen hij binnen kwam zag hij dat alles kapot was .hij riep is daar iemand?maar er kwam geen geluid opeens kwam er een plank onder zijn voeten tot beweging . toen de plank weg was zag hij een geheime gang met alen negen de wemels er in inclusief hermelien en fleur .we zijn maar in de kelder gaan zitten toen er dooddoeners aan kwamen .zij hermelien en sneep was er ook bij maar ze waren met te veel anders hadden we hem wel gepakt .harry kon zijn opluchten niet met worde uitdrukken zo blij was dat niemand dood was. Weet je wat dobby en knijster-knijster zij niets. Nou dobby dan . dat sneep de opvolger van voldemord is . wat dat meen je niet schreeuwde ron !echt ,zij harry! Wat vind jij er van hermie ?vroeg ron. Noem me niet steeds hermie ! zij hermelien nijdig .okee sorry .zij ron , maar wat vind jij er van .hermelien was even stil , maar zei toen :het verbaast me eigenlijk niets sneep heeft perkamentus de grootste vijand van voldemord vermoord . dus

Het is wel logies.

Hoofdstuk 3 het plan van hermelien

Ze gingen nog een tijdje verder discuseren over het fijt dat sneep de opvolger van voldemord was .Tot opeens Fleur Delecour eraan kwam en zich met het gesprek ging bemoeien .Toen de andere het door kregen gingen Ginny Fred en Goergge er ook bij staan. Iek denk date als snep de opvloker is en de leiging ove neemt dat we de doodoenerss dan kunnen verslaan :zei fleur . Nou dat denk ik niet: zij hermelien. En oeh zo dan nie:vroeg Fleur boos. Omdat Sneep een heel erg krachtige tovernaar is en je hem niet zo maaar verslaat hij is immers de opvolger van vlodemord en hij heeft toevallig wel perkamentus vermoord en dat doe je ook niet zo maar:zei Hermelien geïrriteerd. O ja zei fleur nijdig jij bent a vreselike betewetere .En jij moet eens goed engels leren fleur! Zei hermelien op haar beurt treug .Fleur werd rood van woede dat betekende dat hermelien gewonen had .Ikm wil haar een keer te grazen nemen :zei Ginny ja ik ook zei hermelien .Iedereen keek hermelien opeens aan. Maak je een grapje Hermelien ? vroeg fred .dat denk ik wle goerge ze houd ons voor de gek .Nee echt niet .Nou wat had je in gedachte hermelien?vroeg Ginny .Nou ik heb gemerkt dat Fleur als de dood is voor katten en uilen. Zij Hermelien gemeen. O ik snap het al een beetje zij Ginny. Ja wij ook. zeiden Fred en Goerge. Hermelien wat bedoel je? vroeg Harry. Ja Hermelien wat bedoel je? Vroeg ron

Nou als ze nog slaapt kunnen wij onopgemerkt mijn kat en jullie uilen in de kamer waar ze slaapt loslaten maar als we dat met ze alen doen word ze waker. Dus als nou twee van ons de dieren loslaten. Dan kunnen we met ze allen er om lachen. O dat doen wij wel :zei fred. Ja toch Goerge ? Helemaal mee eens Fred. De volgende ochtend ronnd 6 uur liepen Fred en Goerge met de kooien van de deren naar de slaapkamer van Fleur te zeulen en lieten ze los. Om kwart over 8 horden ze een harde gil door het nest dat betekende dat het plan was gelukt. Iedereen barste die mee hadden gedaan aan het plan in lachen uit. Bill daarin tegen rende meteen naar de kamer van Fleur. Fleur wat is er vroeg ie. Waarop Fleur hysterisch antwoorden: die die beesten wat doen die hier toen kwam opeens een onschuldige hermelien op een ineen gedoken knikkebeen af lopen en zei: Ach arme knikkebeen wat doet ze nou met je. De andere konden nog net een hun lach in houden bij het gezicht wat Fleur toen trok na wat ze zei. Arme knikkebeen? vroeg Fleur Arme iek zei Fleur nijdig dat monsterlijke ding zat zo maar opeens op mijn bed . Hij is niet monsterlijk zei hermelien nijdig. De andere pakte ook snel hun dieren toen Bill opeens nijdig vroeg En? En wat? Zei iedereen tegelijk. Wie is hier verantwoordelijk voor? Fred en Goerge werd er opeens gezegt toen iedeeren keek wie het zei zaggen ze niemand minder dan severus sneep staan.

Word vervolgt

Hoofdstuk 4 zijn verhaal

WAT DOE JIJ HIER ! brulde harry ron hermelien fred goerge en ginny te gelijk. En voor dat de ander er erg in hadden was harry naar sneep gerend om hem te vervloeken. Hermelien zag het nog net op tijd want sneep had ook al ze stok gepakt en was klaar om harry te vervloeken .ze dee snel een schild tusssen harry en sneep zo dat de vloek die sneep deed genaamd de curcieatus vloek zo treug ketste naar sneep.Nu lag hij pijn scheuten en al op de grond te krampeeren door zijn eigen vloek. Hermelien had van de situatie gebruik gemaakt om zijn toverstok te pakken. En snauwde wat doe jij hier! Toen stond sneep op en begon Fleur hysterisch te gillen. Doe normaal snauwde Sneep tegen haar ik kan toch niks doen zonder toverstok stom wicht. Noem haar niet zo zei Bill op zijn beurt nijdig. Geef antwoord op me vraag Sneep snauwde hermelien. Nou om eerlijk te zijn de waarheid vertelen over wat er 2 maanden gelden is gebeurd in de noordertoren- ' dat weet iedereen al onderbrak Harry hem jij hebt Perkamentus vermoord. Nee dat heb ik niet! Zei Sneep boos. Hij liegt Hermelien :zei Harry. Nee Harry mischien – Kom op Hermelien dat geloof je zelf toch ook niet dat ie het niet heeft gedaan. Daar komen we pas achter als we hem uit laten praten: zei hermelien met een zucht. Toen opeens mr en mw Wemel eraan kammen en mw Wemel zei hysterisch wat doe jij hier in ons huis? Nou ik kom julie de waarheid vertelen over de moord op Perkamentus. Snauwde hij. Kunnen jullie mischien de rest van de orde erbij halen dan kan ik mijn verhaal beginnen. Ik zal het minerva zeggen Artuur let jij hier ff op. Ja schat. Even later kwam mw Wemel treug met Minerva Anderling en de rest van de orde. En mr Wemel hield zijn toverstok op Sneep gericht. Toen ze even later met ze allen aan tafel zaten stond professor Anderling op en vroeg 'Molly wat is er waarom moest ik komen en wat doet hij hier'?

'Dat kan je beter aan hem vragen Minerva want om eerlijk te zijn heb ik geen idee' antwoorden mw Wemel hier op 'Nouw waarom zijn we hier dan met die moordernaar laten we hem naar azkaban brengen' zei Hagrid. 'Toen deet Sneep zijn mond open om iets te zeggen en zei……………

Hoofdstuk 5 zeg het nou!

'Als julie de moeite nemen om naar me te luister dan veranderen julie mischien van gedachten dat juilie me een moordernaar vinden maar ja'.zei Sneep 'maar ja wat'! snauwde hagrid. 'O luister je nou ineens wel?'zei Sneep pesterig. Hagrid stond op en hief zijn vuist op hij stond zo juist in de aanslag om Sneep te slaan. Tot snel Anderling op stond en zei 'Hagrid niet doen!'Sneep keek triomfantelijk ,maar dat was gauw voor bij toen Anderling zei: 'We luisteren eerst na wat hij te zeggen heeft daarna kun je hem nog al tijd slaan'zei ze met een gemene grijns. Sneep trok meteen een zuur gezicht. Toen zei Nymphadora tops iets 'Severus wat wou je ons vertellen'? Iedereen keek gesroken toen Tops Severus zei. 'Nou als de rest bereid is te luisteren zeg ik het en anders niet' zei Sneep. 'Nou ik wil wel horen wat ie te zeggen heeft '. Zei mew Wemel de ander behalve Hagrid kinikte instement en Hagrid maakte een soort geluid dat op bromen leek en een woendende kreet leek.

Harry , de rest van de Wemel's en Hermelien inclusief Fleur stonden op de gang zenuwachtig af te wachten wat de Orde zou zeggen wat er met Sneep ging gebeuren. Op Fleur na die het zo te zien weinig kon schelen wat ze met Sneep gingen doen. Toen zeiden fred en george tegelijk 'ik weet hoe we het kunnen horen als er geen frunik spreuk is gedaan is'. 'Hoe dan'? vroeg Ginny. 'met onze op 2 na grootste hit' zei george 'De Hangoren'Maakte fred de zin af.

'Maar die had ma toch allemaal weggegooit '? Vroeg ron met een frons op zijn gezicht. 'Nee niet alle maal.'antwoorden george. 'We hebben een paar weten te behouden'. Zei Fred 'Op onze geheimen verstop plek'. Vervolgde George. Fred sprinten naar boven om de hangoren te hallen en even later was hij treug met een kluwen bos vol vleesklurige draadjes. Hij gaf er aan iedereen één. Toen hij er Fleur één wou geef zei ze : 'Mooi niet iek ga ech nie zo'n ding gebruiken'. 'Nou dan niet'. Zei Fred . toen ze even later de hangoren onder de deur haddn gedaan horden ze Sneep zeggen.

"Ik heb perkamentus niet vermoord maar toch ook weer wel". Zei Sneep. "Hoe kan je nou iemand wel en niet tegelijk vermoorden"!. Vroeg Hagrid met gevrondst voorhoofd. "Ja inderdaad". Mompelde ierdereen instemend. "Nou dat is simpel ik heb hem lichaamelijk gedood maar niet geestelijk". Zei Sneep "hoe niet geestelijk je dood iemand toch altijd geestelijk". Vroeg Hagrid


	2. Chapter 6 wie wat waar?

HOOFDSTUK 6 wie?wat? waar?

"Ik heb een gedeelte van zijn ziel vermoord en een gedeelte in leven gelaten, en op een plek waar niemand het zal vinden verborgen." Vervolgeden hij. Toen schreeuwde Hagrid iets waar voor ze geen hangoren nodig hadden ."Waar heb je het dan verborgen!?" Sneep zuchte en haalden een piep klein flesje uit de binnen zak van zijn gewaad. "STOP JE HET GEWOON IN JE ZAK! ALS HET WAAR IS WAT JE ZEGT DAN DOE JE DAT TOCH NIET IN JE ZAK! UILSKUIKEN HEB JE DNA HELEMAAL GEEN VERSTAND ONDER DIE VETE HARSIS VAN JE!! Zo ging Hgrid nog wel even door tot dat Anderling zei "Hagrid zo is het wel genoeg geweest laten we veder gaan met naar hem luisteren".In de tussen tijd had Sneep een rood aangelopen hoofd gekregen van woeden. "Ja ik stop dat in me zak als jij ene betere plek weet tussen de dooddoeners hoor ik het graag" snauwde Sneep…"Er is echter 1 probleem" "en dat is ?" zei Remus Lupos. "Ik weet niet hoe je hem terug roept via dat en de neige persoon die dat weet kan ik helaas niet bereiken" "Wie is dat dan?" gromde Dolleman "Mijn dochter" vervolgden Sneep "Je dochter?"zei de hele orde tegelijk. "Ja me dochter" "Hoezo kan je niet eens bij je eigen dochter komen?" "Wat denk je ik word op de helen wereld gezocht en dan kan ik gewoon het weeshuis in lopen en zeggen ik wil even mijn dochter spreken " Ze zien me al aan komen" "Als je en dochter hebt hoe ziet ze er dan uit?" vroeg Anderling met hoog opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

(in tussen op de gang)

Iedereen staarden elkaar met openmond aan. "Sneep een dochter?". zei hemelien. "Dat geloof ik niet" nu was het Ron die wat zei. "Wat zeggen zu"? kermde Fleur erdoor heen. "Je wou toch geen hangoren?"zei Fred "Dus dan is het gevolg dat je het ook niet weet"zei george. "iek ga nie me die acterlijke dingense in mijn oor"zei Fleur beledigt. Toen besloot Hermelien snel:"Sneep heeft zegt ie een dochter. Als je stil bent kunnen we misschien de rest ook nog horen". Fleur werd snel stil

(achter de deur)

"Mijn dochter heeft kersen rood haar, bloed rode lippen,een witige huid en is zo'n 1,66 cm blauwe groenen ogen, ze is veder slank niet dik en erg knap. Genoeg uitleg? En ik kan julie zo het adres geven hoor ".


	3. Chapter 7: oké

sHoofdstuk 7 oké

Anderling keek Sneep aan. Ze had nog nooit meegemaakt dat Sneep zo zeker van iets was.

"Wat is het adres?"vroeg Anderling. "Wat dat kan je niet menen. Je gelooft hem toch niet écht Minerva?"vroeg Hagrid. "Ik weet niet of we hem moeten geloven. Ik weet alleen dat we het moeten controleren. Voor het geval dat." "Tops ik wil dat je haar gaat halen. zei Anderling Áls ze bestaat." Voegde ze eraan toe toen ze Hagrid zag kijken."Maar hoe moet ik dat doen Minerva ze geven haar heus niet zomaar mee. Zeker niet als haar vader een gezochte moordenaar is. Dan mag alleen familie haar meenemen." "Daarom wil ik ook dat jij gaat. Ik wil dat je je uiterlijk transformeert. Naar het uiterlijk waardoor het lijkt alsof jij de moeder bent. Leeft die nog Severus?"vroeg Anderling. "Nee maar dat weet het weeshuis niet die denkt dat haar moeder haar komt halen. Dus dat kan wel dat Tops zich daarin veranderd."oké ik ga al."zei Tops. Ze transformeerde haar uiterlijk naar: kersen rood haar, bloed rode lippen, roomwitte huid, amandel groen/blauwe vormige ogen. "Lijk ik zo een beetje op de moeder?"

"Ja zo is het goed." Antwoorden Sneep. "Dan ga ik maar." En Tops liep weg. "Dan ga ik ook maar he." Zei Sneep. "Geen spraken van. Jij blijft hier tot we het ebwijs hebben."zei Anderling streng. Sneep ging weer zitten.


End file.
